Those Creepy Memories
by Alfonsa De Gama
Summary: Elle fronce les sourcils et écrase sa cigarette avant d'ouvrir la pièce jointe, curieuse... Et c'est le choc.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

BAM  
><em>C'est ainsi que tout commence. Comme une sorte d'éphébie dans la Grèce Antique, le passage entre l'enfant et l'âge adulte. C'est ici que l'individu dépose sa naïveté et sa candeur pour entrer dans un monde beaucoup plus laid que ce qu'on lui avait raconté.<em>

_Alors c'était ça, ôter la vie à quelqu'un, tuer de sang froid ?_

_La petite Miss Parker essuya son visage sur lequel avaient giclé quelques gouttes de sang. Son regard changea immédiatement et devint le même que celui d'un félin cherchant une proie. Le bleu de ses yeux devint glacial alors que tous ces muscles se contractaient. La petite fille hurla de rage alors qu'elle lâchait son arme et s'éloignait du corps inerte. Elle se retourna et partit en courant._

_Mais, au moment où elle allait quitter la pièce, on planta des ongles sur la peau nue de son épaule.  
><em>_« Non, tu restes et tu affrontes ! lui ordonna une voix terrifiante.  
><em>_- Lâchez-moi ! Vous m'avez obligé ! Je voulais pas le tuer ! s'écria-t-elle.  
><em>_- Emmenez-là prendre son bain. »_

_La Petite Miss Parker changea d'expression pour afficher la terreur sur son visage. Rien n'était plus horrible que le bain. Surtout celui là_

_On la traîna dans les couloirs sombres sans prendre compte de ses cris. Puis, on a jeta dans cette pièce qu'elle avait « visité » la veille. On l'emmena jusqu'à cette petite cuve profonde. Et on la poussa.  
><em>_Le choc était terrible. L'eau était glaciale, tétanisante._

_On la poussait à rester submergée alors qu'elle se débattait. Puis, elle eut comme un électrochoc._

_Elle se laissa glisser jusqu'à toucher le fond de la cuve. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle vit les figures déformées par l'eau qui se tenaient stoïques au dessus d'elle. Et ne bougea pas._

_Ce jour là, on l'avait battue, on l'avait poussée à tuer un homme, on l'avait mise dans ce bain._

_Ce jour là, elle avait compris. Elle avait grandi._


	2. Now I see

_**Chapitre I : **_

**DIMANCHE**

Minuit sonne, Parker reçoit un mail. Sans grande conviction, elle l'ouvre ne reconnaissant pas l'adresse de l'expéditeur. Mais elle comprend vite.

_"Je ne sais absolument pas ce que c'est mais j'ai trouvé ça dans les données confidentielles du Centre, j'ai pensé que ça pouvait t'intéresser."  
>J.<em>

Elle fronce les sourcils et écrase sa cigarette avant d'ouvrir la pièce jointe, curieuse.

Et c'est le choc.

_On pousse la petite fille au sol alors que sur ses joues sales, on voit les sillons qu'ont fait ses larmes. Et ses yeux sont tristes, plus que jamais. Elle a peur. Et on la pousse encore et encore. On pousse des cris plus forts que les siens. On l'insulte et la rabaisse._

_Tout cela est violent. Que tout cela cesse !_

« Lâchez-moi ! murmure Parker en même temps que sa version plus jeune sur la vidéo.

Les larmes coulent à flot sur ses joues. Elle ne parvient pas à se rappeler de ces évènements Pourtant, elle se souvient de cette ambiance angoissante et elle fait le parallèle avec des cauchemars qui se répètent chaque nuits depuis peu. Et puis, elle reconnaît le visage froid d'un des hommes. Elle voit la date en bas à gauche de l'enregistrement. C'était durant les quinze jours de son soi-disant coma suite à une soi-disant chute à cheval. Encore un mensonge de Papa...

Alors, elle se rappelle, les souvenirs l'assaillent plus ou moins précis, plus ou moins proches de ses terreurs nocturnes. Elle se rappelle des visages de ceux qui l'ont torturée, sa douleur physique et psychique. Et puis, elle se rappelle d'une autre sorte de douleur. Elle se propageait dans tout son corps comme une brûlure terrible qui faisait battre son coeur à toute allure, la faisait hurler et la laissait inconsciente.

Le téléphone sonne alors que Parker frissonne aux souvenirs qui lui reviennent en mémoire.

Elle ne répond pas incapable de bouger et d'arrêter le court film. Ses tremblements sont aussi forts que ses pleurs et le téléphone doit sonner à plusieurs reprises avant qu'elle ne décroche.

La jeune femme ne prononce pas de mots, elle essaye juste de calmer ses sanglots sachant, vu l'heure de l'appel, l'identité de la personne au bout du fil.

« Parker, Parker…murmure Jarod.

- Tout va bien… je, je n'étais pas au courant de cela, tu ne m'en as jamais parlé. »

Miss Parker essaye de répondre au géni mais n'y parvient pas, il entend un dernier sanglot avant qu'elle ne raccroche le téléphone.

Jarod se demande si il n'est pas allé trop loin. Parker aussi bouleversée était une chose rare alors, il est inquiet. Il se demande ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver dans un tel état et il imagine le pire...

Le Centre avait encore sévit ici, avec une violence sans pareil et qui plus est sur une enfant qui venait de perdre sa mère ! Lorsqu'il avait découvert cette vidéo la rage qu'il avait ressentit était immense, il n'était vraiment pas la seule victime de l'organisation secrète, loin de là !

Il n'hésite pas une seconde avant de mettre son manteau et de quitter le petit motel où il se trouve pour se rendre chez son amie. Car, se doutant de l'impacte terrible que pouvait avoir ces images sur la jeune femme, il s'était rapproché d'elle, à ses risques et périls.

**oo0oo**

« Je leur aurais craché à a gueule. Ils m'ont traîné parterre et mon traité comme... Putain mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter tout ça ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir la vie la plus pourrie ? J'ai été témoin de tellement d'atrocités… J'ai vécu tellement de…Déceptions et de douleurs ! Alors, dis-moi, pourquoi moi ? »

La rage et le dégoût qu'éprouve Parker touche Jarod au plus haut point parce qu'elle est exacerbée et extériorisée après tant d'année. C'est ça, cette femme est cassée, sont cœur a été mainte et mainte fois brisé en mille morceaux. Il savait, il sait que c'est pour cette raison qu'elle affiche en permanence ce masque et qu'elle se cache derrière ses répliques cinglantes. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que ça douleur était aussi forte Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle est pue subir de tel supplices car, cette vidéo n'était pas la seule qu'il avait trouvé. Il y en avait d'autres encore plus dures à regarder. Il y avait les étranges piqures, les bains glacials, les coups… Elle avait subit plus de choses que n'importe qui, plus de chose que lui au final.

Et là, devant lui, alors qu'elle extériorise enfin tous ses ressentis, il se sent coupable d'avoir toujours joué avec elle et son passé. Coupable de se plaindre chaque jour du fait que le Centre soit toujours à ses trousses, d'arriver parfois à la détester parce qu'elle est constamment à sa poursuite avec son 9mm.

Elle est là, la Petite Miss Parker, devant lui complètement désemparée après tant d'épreuve qu'elle a au final surmonté. Alors, il est touché au point d'avoir envie de pleurer avec elle et de tuer uns par uns les membres de l'organisation sur le champ.

Elle est là, mais, elle a grandie beaucoup trop vite certainement loin de la Miss Parker qu'il avait connu avant que sa mère ne meurt et qu'il ne la retrouve 5 ans au par avant.

Son cœur bat vite alors qu'il a l'impression de ressentir toutes les émotions de la jeune femme. Et, sans vraiment réfléchir, il pose une main derrière a nuque de celle qui est assise en tailleur devant lui, puis, il la fait doucement basculer en avant jusqu'à qu'elle vienne poser son front contre son épaule réconfortante.

« Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait, qu'est ce qu'ils nous ont fait… » Il murmure ces paroles avant de laisser libre cour à ses larmes de douleurs.

Ils pleurent en silence parce qu'au font, plus personnes ne peut entendre et comprendre leurs maux.


	3. Thank You

_**Chapitre II :**_

**LUNDI**

Jarod ouvre lentement les yeux pour apercevoir le plafond de la pièce où il se trouve. Peu à peu il se rappelle des évènements de la veille. Il frissonne parce qu'il se rappelle également des cris qu'avaient poussés la jeune femme dans la nuit alors que son sommeil était agité, empli de terribles cauchemars et de frayeurs nocturnes. Plusieurs fois, il avait du resserrer son étreinte et lui murmurer que tout allait bien, qu'il était là avec elle. Cette nuit avait été dure pour lui. Parce, qu'il avait ressenti une connexion avec Parker, il avait l'impression de ressentir toutes ses émotions. Lorsqu'il la serrait plus fort, il devait se convaincre que s'était pour la rassurer et non pour se réconforter lui-même.

Après s'être frotté les yeux, il tourne a tête vers la fenêtre.

Elle est là, recroquevillée comme si elle était frigorifiée sur une chaise devant la grande fenêtre de sa chambre. Son menton est posé sur ses genoux, sa respiration calme. Il remarque que ses joues brillent, que son regard est rivé sur l'extérieur où la neige tombe doucement.  
>Si il avait eut un calepin et un crayon il l'aurait dessinée tellement elle était touchante et à la fois magnifique. <em>Oui Parker, tu as grandie trop vite.<em>

Le prodige ne sait pas quoi faire. Il craint qu'elle ne se renferme, honteuse de lui avoir montré autant de faiblesse, qu'elle le jette dehors ou pire qu'elle sort son revolver, le pointe sur lui et appelle une équipe de nettoyeurs pour le ramener en Enfer.

Alors, il se redresse doucement sans la quitter des yeux.

Miss Parker a très bien senti qu'il est éveillé parce qu'elle se concentre sur sa respiration depuis qu'elle ne dort plus. S'il n'avait pas était là durant la nuit… Rien que sa présence avait su la réconforter et puis son silence. Car, il l'avait écoutée s'exprimer, pleurer, sans jamais rien dire.  
>Il s'était contenté de la serrer plus fort lorsqu'elle se rappelait avec une grande souffrance de sa terrible existence. Jarod ne l'avait pas regardée avec pitié, non, c'était plus de l'admiration. Il l'avait faite se sentir moins misérable.<p>

Il se redresse pour s'asseoir.  
>Elle tourne la tête jusqu'à croiser son regard.<br>Il est subjugué par la transparence des yeux de la jeune femme et la tristesse qu'ils affichent.  
>Il renifle bruyamment parce que lui aussi il a pleuré et elle le sait. Un petit sourire échappe à Parker alors qu'elle se dit que dans son lit, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux rouges, il a quelque chose de mignon, quelque chose qui lui rappelle le jeune Jarod qui ne connaissait rien au monde extérieur.<br>_Il y a ton sourire qui s'élève, c'est comme une lueur d'espoir.  
><em>Le prodige sent son cœur qui se réchauffe et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, sa bouche s'étire en un sourire franc. Elle mérite ce sourire sincère, vraiment.

Parker quitte son siège pour se coucher devant lui sur le dos. Son regard se fixe sur le plafond alors que celui de Jarod est fixé sur ses yeux à elle.  
>Elle ouvre la bouche pour la première fois de la matinée et laisse entendre sa voix cassée. Comme un murmure.<p>

« J'avais oublié tout ça…  
>- Désolé de te l'avoir rappelé aussi violement… »<br>Elle pose son regard sur le sien, il frissonne.  
>« Je pensais que tu t'en souvenais, avoua-t-il gêné.<br>- J'avais oublié… Peut être parce qu'ont m'y a obligée. C'était peut être mieux de ne pas savoir.  
>- Si tu n'avais pas vu ces images tu serais dans l'ignorance et ils auraient encore réussis à te manipuler.<br>- Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure  
>- C'est ce que l'on doit trouver. J'ai d'autres fichiers qu'il me reste à décrypter, peut être qu'ils nous apprendront pourquoi ils t'ont infligés tout ça… »<br>Miss Parker ferme quelques secondes les yeux alors que des images terribles lui reviennent en mémoire. Elle se concentre, elle cherche dans son subconscient sachant pertinemment qu'au fond de son esprit d'autres évènements sont cachés, enfouis.  
>« On trouvera Parker. »<p>

Elle ouvre les yeux et le surprend encore une fois avec son regard.  
>« - En fait, je crois savoir. Ils me parlaient toujours de mon futur, des prochaines décennies. Je vais avoir 30 ans dans une semaine. Et je sens déjà un changement.<br>- Comment ça ?  
>- Physiquement. J'ai cassé un verre avant-hier et je me suis coupée, profondément. Pourtant, je m'en suis rendue compte seulement lorsque j'ai vu une tâche de sang sur mon pantalon soit environ une demi-heure après »<br>Pour illustrer ses propos, elle lui tend sa paume. Il soulève le pansement pour découvrir la coupure effectivement profonde.  
>« Il aurait presque fallut faire des points… »<br>Jarod fait une pause avant de lâcher la main de la jeune femme et de reprendre la parole  
>« Tous ces test étaient peut être pur une préparation future… Quoiqu'il en soit, dans les prochaines semaines, tu devras vraiment faire attention à toi. Ils t'ont préparée et c'est maintenant que tu es prête et que tu pourrais leur servir, il réfléchit puis continu, C'est pour ça qu'ils t'ont gardée toutes ces années alors que parfois tu devenais trop curieuse et dangereuse pour eux… »<p>

Jarod avait raison, si ils ne l'avaient pas tuée où écartée de l'organisation c'était bel et bien parce qu'elle présentait un intérêt énorme pour le Centre. Elle avait toujours pensé que le fait qu'elle était une Parker les obligeait à la garder au sein de l'Enfer mais non.

Mais, au-delà de ces suppositions, elle devait encore découvrir l'impacte de ces 15 jours de tests et d'entraînements et surtout quels usages ils voulaient en faire.


	4. Le Début de la Fin

_**Chapitre III :**_

**LUNDI**

Parker regarde son réveil et soupire parce qu'elle voit qu'il ne reste seulement une heure avant son départ pour le Centre. Alors, elle se lève sans regarder le caméléon et entre dans la salle de bain.  
>Elle reste devant le miroir et s'observe. Mon dieu, elle avait tant changé, tant grandie, si loin de la petite fille que l'on torturait sur la vidéo.<p>

Lorsqu'elle ferme les yeux elle voit immédiatement les images douloureuses et son cœur s'emballe. Pour se changer les idées, elle essaye de penser à autre chose. Alors qu'elle entend des pas dans la chambre son esprit se focalise petit à petit sur Jarod. Il ne devrait vraiment pas se trouver dans sa maison mais elle n'en a rien à faire ! C'était le seul qui ne lui mentait pas, le seul.  
>Et puis, depuis hier, les barrières entres eux étaient tombées. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé dormir dans les bras du géni, apprécier son étreinte et le réconfort qu'il lui apportait.<p>

* * *

><p>Ses escarpins en mains, elle descend les escaliers. Lorsqu'elle arrive dans son salon, elle ne voit personne. La cuisine est aussi vide que les autres pièces.<br>Il est parti.  
>D'un côté, c'est peut être mieux pour leurs sécurités respectives et d'un autre, elle aurait aimé le voir avant de retrouver le Tartare.<p>

Elle sourit légèrement lorsqu'elle voit la tasse de café encore chaude sur le comptoir de sa cuisine. Pour une fois qu'il ne lui a pas laissé un cadeau de mauvais goût avant son départ.

Parker pose ses escarpins et s'empare de la tasse. Elle s'assoit sur son plan de travail, en face de sa fenêtre comme elle aime le faire tous les matins lorsqu'il lui reste un peu de temps. C'est un moment où elle peut se poser avant d'enfiler le masque glacial et l'armure impénétrable qu'elle gardera toute la journée. Mais, elle a peur, car elle sait qu'aujourd'hui, rester de marbre sera plus difficile qu'habituellement. Avec ces images en têtes, ses doutes grandissant, ses questions plus nombreuses…  
>Elle se fera discrète ou observatrice.<p>

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, trop plongée dans ses songes, son café a refroidi. Elle le place dans l'évier. Puis, la jeune femme enfile ses chaussures et son lourd manteau.  
>Lorsqu'elle ouvre la porte d'entrée, elle est frappée par la température. Elle prend quelques secondes pour observer les flocons comme elle le faisait enfant et fini par monter dans sa Porsche.<br>_Ce sera une bien longue journée…_

* * *

><p>Parker arpente les couloirs parce que Broots veut la voir.<br>Les bras croisés, la tête haute, elle adopte une démarche élégante et rythmée comme à son habitude. Avant d'entrer dans l'ascenseur, son frère l'interpelle :  
>« Hello sis' ! Il ne rajoute rien lorsqu'il croise le regard de sa sœur. Je ne savais pas que tu portais des lentilles ?<br>- Je ne porte pas de lentilles. Réplique-t-elle interloquée par sa question. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?  
>- Réunion demandée par Papa (Raines) dans… il regarde sa montre… Maintenant !<br>- Aurai-je le plaisir d'y assister ? demande-t-elle avec une pointe de sarcasme.  
>- Oh que oui ! »<p>

Il lui fait un grand sourire auquel elle répond avec un regard noir. Il lui fait signe de la suivre, elle soupire et s'exécute parce qu'elle a dit qu'elle se devait d'être discrète.

Lyle ouvre la porte et la conversation des personnes à l'intérieur de la salle de conférence s'interrompt brusquement. On leur demande de s'asseoir au bout de la table de façon silencieuse.  
>Miss Parker reconnaît des membres importants du Triumvirat. Et puis, comme toujours, il y a Raines qui a l'air d'être à deux doigts de s'effondrer. <em>Si seulement… <em>Pense la jeune femme.  
>Elle tourne la tête vers son frère, comme elle, il n'a pas l'air à l'aise, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle sent.<p>

« M. Lyle, Mlle. Parker, où en est la capture de ce cher Jarod ? demande un membre du Triumvirat.  
>- Il cavale toujours mais nous avons des pistes ! Répond prestement Lyle<br>- DES pistes ? S'énerve l'homme, Cela veut dire que sa capture n'avance pas !  
>- Je… Non…<br>- Vous êtes en charge de le retrouver et de le ramener au Centre. Vous disposez de moyens sophistiqués, d'une équipe de nettoyeurs, vous disposez tous deux de beaucoup de choses qui pourrez être extrêmement favorable à la capture du Projet Caméléon. Malgré cela, il court toujours à l'extérieur alors qu'il en sait beaucoup. Je le veux vivant…. Ou mort. »

Jarod mort ? Non, il ne pouvait pas être tué. Comment ferait-elle dans ce cas ?  
>Parker n'écoute plus vraiment le sermon de l'homme assez impressionnant mais reste plongée dans ses pensées.<br>A côté d'elle, son frère bouge, alors, elle se réveille et commence à faire de même.  
>« Pas vous Mlle. Parker, restez avec nous. »<br>Elle se rassoit alors que Lyle lui lance un regard interrogatif. La jeune femme hausse les épaules pour lui indiquer qu'elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle doit rester. Ou peut être que si…  
>« Tout va bien en ce moment Mlle. Parker ? »<br>L'intéressée ouvre grand les yeux. Jamais on ne lui avait posée une question de ce genre et surtout avec ce ton presque doux. Elle est troublée. Et puis, elle repense à ce que Jarod lui a dit à propos du fait que ce devrait être maintenant que les tests qu'elle avait subis étant enfant devaient faire leurs preuves.

Et elle comprend.

« Oui, répond-elle avec un ton neutre comme si aucune révélation, aucun changement n'avait été fait dans son quotidien. J'aimerais juste mettre notre rat dans sa cage. »  
>Elle arrive à feindre la détermination profonde ce qui lui vaut de nombreux sourires. <em>Ils peuvent sourire ?<em> Se demanda-t-elle surprise.  
>De sa voix grave et puissante, un très important membre du Triumvirat s'adresse à Parker :<br>« Nous mettons beaucoup d'espoir sur vous Mlle. Parker. Utilisez toutes vos capacités pour nous ramener ce projet. Vous en serez hautement récompensée ! »  
>Il lui lance un regard entendu avant de se lever. Ils l'imitent tous, se serrent les mains et sortent peu à peu de la salle.<p>

Parker, elle, n'a pas bougée. Seule, au bout de la grande table de conférence face à des chaises inoccupée, elle réfléchit intensément. Comment comptent-ils la récompenser ? Lui donner la tête du Centre ? Lui offrir plus de pouvoir ? Lui offrir une vraie place ?  
>L'idée du pouvoir réchauffe son cœur, commence à l'enivrer. Elle se voit dans un bureau immense au sommet de la tour, entrain de donner des ordres aux plus importants de cette entreprise.<br>Puis, elle redescend sur terre.  
>Parker revoit les images d'elle encore enfant. La souffrance, ses cris. Et puis elle se rappelle du réconfort que lui avait apporté Jarod lorsqu'il l'avait seulement prise dans ses bras.<br>Etait-elle parmi ces monstres tous obnubilés par le pouvoir ?  
>Non. Alors elle se lève et sort de la salle avec conviction.<br>Dans le couloir, la jeune femme passe devant quelques personnes présentent dans la pièce avec elle quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle ne les regarde pas et se contente de laisser frapper ses talons contre sol.

Broots fait un lent tour sur sa chaise de bureau lorsqu'il entend le pas rapide de sa supérieure. Sydney lève les yeux de son livre et la regarde, inquiet.  
>« Alors ? demande le psychologue.<br>- Alors quoi ? Rétorque-t-elle sèchement.  
>- Cette réunion ? J'ai vu qu'il y avait des membres très haut placés du Triumvirat et Raines.<br>- Jarod. C'est toujours Jarod. Ils veulent le petit géni de retour dans sa cage le plus vite possible ou bien mort. »  
>Les deux hommes dans la pièce lèvent en même temps les sourcils.<br>« Ca vous étonne ? demande-t-elle en feignant l'indifférence. Il en sait beaucoup trop et il court dehors en faisant le bon samaritain. Une balle entre les deux yeux et ils n'auront plus à s'en inquiéter. Ils doivent avoir de quoi refaire des millions de clones du rat alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ils s'embêterai à essayer de la ramener vivant ici. En plus, il a prit goût à la liberté, ils prendront un malin plaisir à la lui retirer. »  
>Sydney fronce les sourcils et se lève brusquement pour se planter devant Parker.<br>« Comment… Comment pouvez-vous dire cela ? Broots essayez de trouver Jarod. Le plus vite possible. » s'exclame l'aîné des trois alors qui lance un regard noir à Parker.  
>Alors qu'il s'attend à une réponse sarcastique, horriblement dégradante voir humiliante dont elle a le secret, rien ne vient. Il l'observe. Sa tête est tournée vers la droite, elle a les yeux dans le vague.<br>Puis, elle tourne la tête en sa direction et il a soudain un pincement au cœur. Car, Sydney voit dans les yeux de son amie une grande tristesse.  
>Il est rassuré, elle ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait.<p>

Elle fait quelques pas et se laisse presque tomber dans un fauteuil non loin de là. Elle se penche en avant pour poser ses coudes sur ses cuisses. En soufflant, elle enfouit ses deux mains dans son épaisse chevelure et reste ne bouge plus.  
>Sydney profite alors de ce moment pour observer en détail sa collègue.<p>

Elle est différente. En effet, ses cheveux semblent beaucoup plus épais et brillant. Ensuite, il regarde sa peau et s'étonne de sa blancheur et de sa perfection. Comme de la porcelaine fragile mais magnifique. Puis finalement, ne pouvant voir son visage, il se remémore les instants précédents et notamment le regard qu'elle venait de lui lancer. Ses yeux. En y repensant il frissonne presque. Parce qu'ils sont beaucoup plus transparents, beaucoup plus bleus…beaucoup plus tristes.  
>Il sursaute lorsqu'elle lève la tête et qu'il est encore une fois confronté à ces deux billes incroyables.<br>« Je dois vous parler. » lui dit-t-elle la doucement.

_TBC..._


	5. De 1 à 2

_**CHAPITRE IV :**_

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un café dans le centre de Blue Cove parce que Parker avait bien stipulé à Sydney qu'ils ne devaient pas être suivis.  
>Autour d'une petite table isolée et près de la fenêtre, il attendait qu'elle prenne la parole la première.<br>Alors qu'elle jouait avec la cuillère de son café, elle leva enfin la tête et ouvrit la bouche :  
>« Jarod est venu chez moi hier »<br>Sydney leva les sourcils surpris.  
>« Il est resté toute la nuit… »<br>Sydney s'étouffa avec la gorgée de café qui venait de prendre. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.  
>« Non, Sydney ! Ce n'était pas pour ce genre de choses !<br>- Excusez-moi, continuez.  
>- Vous souvenez vous d'un quelconque projet cherchant à exploiter et étudier les capacités de survie d'un enfant…Je veux dire son instinct naturel ?<br>- Et bien… Il me semble qu'ils avaient trouvé une sorte de caméléon qui présentait de grandes capacités physiques et mentales qu'ils souhaitaient exploiter. J'ai demandé à être impliqué dans ce projet, le projet Alpha, en parallèle avec le projet Caméléon mais ils m'ont écarté. Puis, ils ont commencé et j'ai compris en quoi consistait le programme… A travers des échos donc je ne sais pas ce qui était vrai ou faux… Quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais au final heureux de ne pas être impliqué dans ce…cette sorte de monstruosité. »

Parker le regardait fixement et semblait chercher ses mots. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration elle déclara :  
>« Ce projet, c'était moi »<br>Sydney regarda la jeune femme, choqué. C'était donc elle ? Il se sentait horriblement coupable à ce moment précis. Il aurait dû se battre, il aurait dû s'imposer, il aurait du réaliser…  
>« Oh mon Dieu…J'aurais dû…<br>- N'ayez pas de regrets… Je pense qu'ils vous ont volontairement écarté. Jarod a retrouvé des enregistrements… Il me les a envoyés et c'était comme, comme un électrochoc.  
>- Je suis vraiment navré… Je n'imagine pas à quel point vous deviez être choquée. »<p>

Parker baissa les yeux pour ne pas montrer la douleur profonde qu'elle ressentait alors que des souvenirs resurgissaient.  
>« Sydney, je n'arrive pas à savoir quand tout cela s'est passé.<br>- En y réfléchissant, il me semble que c'était peut être presque un mois après la mort de votre mère. »  
>Le psychologue s'arrête un moment et semble réfléchir intensément.<br>« Vous, vous étiez à Paris ! s'étonna-t-il.  
>- Je le pensais aussi… Sydney, je ne sais plus ce qui est vrai ou faux dans mon esprit. Je suis complètement perdue. Quand est-ce que j'arrêterai de découvrir de nouvelles choses à propos de mon passé, des nouveaux mensonges. Quand est-ce que je comprendrais enfin tout ?<br>- Ne perdez pas espoir Parker, vous méritez de savoir tout ce que votre passé vous cache. Je suis de votre côté et je vous promets que si je trouve quoi que ce soit ou que je me souviens d'un quelconque fait, je vous tiendrai au courant.»  
>La jeune femme leva la tête vers son collègue et ami en guise de remerciement. Puis, pensive, elle se tourna vers la vitre qui laisser voir la rue.<br>« Qu'est ce qu'ils m'ont fait… » murmura-t-elle.

* * *

><p>Les jours passaient sans que Parker n'entende parler de Jarod. Et chaque matin, elle observait dans la glace les changements qu'elle subissait. Ses collègues étaient de plus en plus stupéfiés à chacune de ses apparitions, à vrai dire tout le monde était stupéfié. Certes, au par avant, Parker était une femme sublime mais maintenant…Elle était presque inhumaine.<br>Sa contemplation matinale de ce jour là, l'emmena à enfiler ses baskets et sortir faire un jogging. Elle claqua la porte de sa maison et enfouit ses mains dans les poches de son sweater. La jeune femme s'arrêta quelques minutes sur le pas de la porte pour observer son jardin maintenant couvert de neige.  
>Puis, sans plus attendre, elle entreprit de se mettre à courir dans la rue déserte.<p>

Elle se trouva quelques minutes plus tard dans la grande forêt près de Blue Cove, sillonnant entre les pins elle se sentait de mieux en mieux. Le froid sec, la fine couche de neige sous ses pieds et la solitude la poussèrent à accélérer sa course. La frénésie la prit rapidement et elle se laissa emporter.  
>Elle sautait avec souplesse par-dessus les divers troncs d'arbres et retombait toujours avec souplesse.<p>

C'est alors, que Parker entendit quelqu'un. Elle tourna la tête, une personne qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier courait, à quelques rangée d'arbres plus loin, à une vitesse inférieur.  
>Son cœur se mit à battre, elle se sentit soudainement menacée et sa course matinale se transforma en fuite.<br>La jeune femme sentait la personne ajuster sa vitesse à la sienne. Elle se mit alors à sprinter.

Puis, elle fut soulagée lorsqu'il disparut. Alors, elle s'arrêta au milieu d'une clairière, sur ses gardes tout en essayant de reprendre sous souffle.

Soudain, quelqu'un s'abattit sur elle. Parker poussa un cri de stupeur avant de se trouver à terre et de pouvoir enfin reconnaître son poursuivant.

Jarod.

Elle voulut s'énerver et le frapper de lui avoir fait autant peur mais cet idiot sourit. Il sourit. La colère s'envola…

_TBC..._

_Désolé pour le retard... Review :D_


	6. First step to freedom

_**CHAPITRE VI :**_

Partie 1

Jarod, au dessus de son amie, observait cette dernière. Incapable de dire quoique ce soit tant les yeux perçants et merveilleux de la jeune femme le subjuguaient. A vrai, ce n'était pas seulement ses yeux, c'était l'ensemble harmonieux, parfait que constituait ses yeux, sa bouche, son nez, sa peau…Elle était absolument époustouflante.  
>Et puis, il s'entait son corps chaud et encore haletant sous le sien.<br>Parker ne pouvait rien dire. Même si elle y mettait toute sa volonté, elle n'aurait pas pu. _Depuis quand cet imbécile était-il si beau ?_ Se demanda-t-elle.  
>Ses lèvres fines, ses yeux si doux…Et puis sa barbe de trois jours et ses cheveux à la longueur idéale légèrement en bataille. Il avait un côté bestiale à ce moment présent.<br>Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.  
>C'était le geste de trop pour Jarod.<br>Il se jeta sans prévenir sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec une telle ferveur que le baiser en fut presque violent. Elle y répondit avec une fulgurante ardeur.  
>Puis, le baiser changea progressivement pour se transformer en tendre caresse. Et Jarod sentit quelques flocons se poser sur sa nuque. Il sourit contre les lèvres de la jeune femme. Il adorait la neige.<br>Elle sourit également avant de rouler sur lui. Elle l'embrassa brièvement avant de lever la tête et d'observer les petits points blancs tomber du ciel.  
>En quelques secondes, Parker se retrouva couchée sur le dos à côté de Jarod. Tout les deux, un léger sourire aux lèvres, observant le ciel et profitant de la quiétude des lieus tout en se délectant du bruit de la respiration de l'autre.<p>

Jarod tourna la tête pour observer son amie qui fit de même quelques secondes plus tard.  
>« T'es un enfoiré ! s'exclama Parker<br>- Moi ?  
>- Non le psychopathe qui me court après dans les bois !<br>- Tu cours vite en fait. Et tu m'as couru après toutes ces années sans jamais m'attraper, même avec une telle foulée ! se moqua-t-il.  
>- Les choses ont changé, Rat Boy. »<p>

Elle quitta le regard chocolat de Jarod pour regarder le ciel et finir par fermer les yeux.  
>Lui, en revanche, ne détacha pas son regard de sa peau porcelaine.<br>Quelques secondes plus tard, Jarod se mit à rire doucement.

« Quoi ? fit-elle sans même ouvrir les yeux.  
>- Blanche Neige, tu pourrais être Blanche Neige.<br>- Merci, t'aurais simplement pu dire que j'avais mauvaise mine. Ca fait toujours plaisir. »

Il sourit à sa remarque et approfondit sa pensée. Ses lèvres rosées, ses cheveux bruns et sa peau, sa peau si blanche comme la neige sur laquelle elle était allongée et qui lui tombait doucement sur le visage. Exactement comme Blanche Neige, sauf que cette dernière était beaucoup moins rude et certainement plus naïve.  
>« Alors comme ça tu connais Blanche Neige ? Tu dois donc connaître toutes les autres foutaises que l'on raconte aux petites filles…<br>- Parker… souffla Jarod  
>- Si on m'avait dit que celui que je croyais être mon prince se ferait assassiner sur le pas de ma porte, que je passerais ma vie enfermée dans un donjon sans aucune possibilité d'en sortir…<br>- Il y a une possibilité.  
>- Ne joue pas au prince au cheval blanc, tu peux le faire avec des femmes au foyer, des petits enfants à la dérive mais pas avec moi.<br>- Et si toi tu étais à la dérive ?  
>- Eh bien, je suis déjà au large alors. »<p>

Sans un mot de plus, elle se leva et commença à quitter la clairière dans laquelle ils venaient de passer quelques minutes.  
>« Hey Parker ! s'écria Jarod en se levant, C'était quoi ça ? Un autre moment de faiblesse ?<br>- Tu t'es jeté sur… commença Parker  
>- Arrête ! la coupa-t-il en haussant le ton. Cesse de faire comme si tu étais perdue, comme si rien n'était plus possible. Au contraire ! Tu connais des réponses, tu sais que tu es une pièce majeure de ce puzzle infernal qu'est le Centre, tu sais que tu pourrais être une arme. Et tu n'es pas la seule, c'est pour ça que je suis venu te trouver. Moi aussi j'ai eu le droit au même traitement que toi, lorsque Sydney est parti deux semaines en Australie et m'a confié à d'autres. Moi aussi ils m'ont torturé. Et voilà où j'en suis. J'ai compris pourquoi tu étais si mal quand tu l'as appris… Maintenant, nous sommes deux pièces importantes. Nous pouvons faire quelque chose, tu peux faire quelque chose et t'échapper de ton donjon infernal. N'aimerais-tu pas être libre ? »<p>

La jeune femme regardait le sol, dos à son ami. Perdue dans ses songes, elle ne remarqua pas que Jarod s'approchait lentement d'elle.  
>« N'aimerais-tu pas être libre ? » redemanda-t-il de sa voix la plus douce.<br>C'est alors qu'une première larme roula sur la joue de la jeune femme. Elle se mit par la suite à sangloter, se qui déchira le cœur du gé plus attendre, il posa son abdomen contre le dos de Parker et l'entoura de ses bras. Laissant libre cours à ses sanglots, elle s'effondra à genoux, le jeune homme la suivant sans sa chute.  
>Elle se mit à pleurer plus fort. Voulant faire de son mieux pour la réconforter, il la serra plus fort encore. Ce geste lui rappela toutes les déceptions, toute sa solitude, toutes ses question alors, il pleura lui aussi, silencieusement au creux de l'é étaient tous les deux brisés, ils avaient été plus que malmenés, toujours un peu plus blessés. Chacun de façon plus ou moins différente. Et, c'est dans cette douleur terrible, ce vide permanent qu'ils éprouvaient, qu'ils parvinrent à se retrouvés.<br>« Oui… » murmura-t-elle.

Et au creux de son épaule il souri parce qu'à ce moment il comprit qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul.

* * *

><p><span>Partie 2 :<span>

Parker sortit, un sac sur l'épaule de sa maison. Elle connaissait le plan par cœur pourtant, ses mains étaient moites, son pouls était rapide et sa respiration quelques peu saccadé avait repéré la voiture des nettoyeurs garée non loin de sa demeure. Ces derniers temps, elle remarquait de plus en plus que le Centre était à ses trousses. A cette nouvelle découverte, son idée de partir se renforça.C'est alors, qu'elle se dirigea dans le garage non loin de la maison, en ouvrit la porte, s'engouffra puis la referma.

Dans la voiture noire, les deux hommes qui l'observaient, froncèrent les sourcils face à ce comportement étrange. Mais, quelques secondes pus tard, la porte s'ouvrait de nouveau et une moto en sortit tout de suite après. Le conducteur mis la clef dans le contact et se lança à a poursuite de l'engin rapide conduit par la jeune femme avec beaucoup d'agilité.

Plus la poursuite avançait, plus Parker y prenait plaisir, effectuant des esquives de plus en plus dangereuses, se glissant entre deux voitures quand cela semblait impossible.

Lorsqu'une deux nouvelles berlines arrivèrent de par et d'autre de la jeune femme, cette dernière comprit que la poursuite devenait plus sérieuse. Le Centre avait compris : Elle fuyait.  
>Alors, elle continuait d'accélérer manquant à plusieurs reprises de fatales collisions. Mais, grâce à son adresse, elle parvint à semer une voiture, puis une autre pour finalement pouvoir se trouver sur une sans personne à ses trousses. Elle poussa un soupire de soulagement et s'engouffra dans une ruelle étroite pour s'y arrêter à l'abri des regards.<p>

« C'est bon. Dit-elle simplement au téléphone.  
>- Tu es sûre d'être seule Parker ?- Oui Jarod, je suis sûre. Tu ne me demandes même pas si j'ai faillit me tuer ? Enfin… Non, tu devrais me demander combien de fois j'ai faillit me tuer.<br>- Ne prends pas ça à la légère ! s'énerva-t-il quelque peu. D'après le GPS, tu es à deux rues de l'autre moto. Change ta tenue n'oublie pas !- Jarod, tu m'as expliqué ce plan au moins 150 fois, je pense m'en souvenir. »  
>Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à raccrocher, Jarod l'interpella :<br>« Parker !  
>- Quoi ? Je me change, je marche incognito parmi les piétons, je vais là où il y a l'autre moto et je roule tranquillement vers notre lieu de rencontre… J'ai compris, j'ai compris.<br>- Sois prudente » suite à ces dernières paroles, le cœur de Parker se serra. Il s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle se surprit à sourire et se traita mentalement d'idiote…Ces derniers temps, quelques sourires lui échappaient, il fallait qu'elle cesse cela tout suite, elle n'était pas une adolescente !

Parker passa de vêtement de sport à une tenue qu'elle ne portait pas au Centre, ou du moins devant ses collègues. Dans son jean délavé et ses Doc noirs, elle traversa la foule pour finalement trouver un nimbo à côté d'une belle moto aussi belle que l'autre mais moins discrète. Sans plus attendre, elle remercia le petit homme et enfourcha l'engin. Elle repartit alors sur la route dans l'espoir de rejoindre New York et surtout Jarod avant que la nuit ne tombe. Et pour cela, il fallait qu'elle roule vite…  
>Durant toute sa route, personne ne la suivit et elle fut soulagée de cela. Elle entra dans le parking souterrain du building où Jarod avait prit un appartement, bien différent de ses planques médiocres.<p>

Parker déposa la moto à la place qui lui était destinée et emprunta l'ascenseur. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sonnait à la porte de l'appartement.

Jarod lui ouvrit la porte et regarda sa montre :

« 10 minutes de retard. »  
>Elle leva les yeux au ciel tout en entrant :<br>« Je n'arrivais pas à descendre la béquille, tu n'avais qu'à me donner une meilleure moto.  
>- C'est pratiquement ce qui se fait de mieux sur le marché ! »<br>Le jeune homme ferma la porte et observa son amie s'effondrer sur le beau canapé de cuir. Elle devait vraiment être fatiguée…  
>« T'as faim ? demanda-t-il<br>- Un peu… »

Il sortit et entra dans a cuisine afin d'emmener ce qu'il avait commandé soit quelques boîtes d'un fast food chinois. Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, elle était debout devant la baie vitrée entrain d'observer la vue.  
>Jarod déposa la nourriture sur la grande table. Puis, il retourna dans la cuisine mais revint cette fois avec une bouteille bien fraîche de champagne ainsi que deux coupes. Il s'approcha d'elle tout en lui en servant une.<p>

« Cet appartement est époustouflant n'est-ce pas ?  
>- Assez… répondit-elle alors qu'elle prenait la coupe. C'est en quel honneur ?<br>- Hum… En l'honneur du fait qu'il est 20h30, et que notre plan a très bien marché, que l'on se rapproche de plus en plus de ce que l'on cherche tous les deux et que cette bouteille est trop excellente pour être bue seul.  
>- On va voir cela… » finir-t-elle par dire. Elle fit claquer sa coupe contre celle de Jarod et goûta le liquide par la suite. Il fit de même et ferma les yeux quelques secondes après. Il était vraiment excellent !<br>« Et on mange quoi avec ça ? demanda-t-elle rêvant de toutes sortes de repas exquis.  
>- Euh… Du chinois…<br>- Non mais Jarod, t'exagères ! Je mangerai quand on aura fini la bouteille ! s'exclama-t-elle outrée.  
>- Finir la bouteille ? A deux ?<br>- C'est la fête non ? »

Elle lui fit un dernier sourire avant de finir sa coupe d'une traite. Il secoua la tête sans pouvoir dissimuler son sourire et clama « A la tienne » avant de finir la sienne aussi.

Une heure et quelque plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux sur le canapé…Enfin…Jarod était avachi dessus et Parker à moitié par terre. Le géni n'ayant pas vraiment l'habitude de boire et puis la jeune femme accumulant la fatigue et le stress, tous deux avaient été vite gagnés par l'ivresse.  
>« Ce champagne était vraiment excellent, dit-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire à la fin.<br>- Mais il monte à la tête quand même ! » répliqua-t-elle de la même façon que lui. Puis, ils se mirent à rire ensemble.  
>« Bon, moi je vais aller me coucher hein ! Parce que là je suis un peu fatigué ! déclara Jarod alors qu'i se levait en titubant.<br>- T'es sérieux ? Il n'est que 22h ! Petite nature ! se moqua Parker  
>- Mais, contrairement à d'autre, moi je n'ai pas l'habitude !- Oh ! fit-elle en essayant de paraître outrée. Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire Jarod. Ne te moque pas ! Par contre, j'ai quelque chose d'autre dans mon sac qui pourrait te faire sentir plus… léger. Vois-tu ?<br>- Je ne peux plus rien boire ! s'écria-t-il d'une façon exagérée.  
>- Qui t'as parlé de boire ? » Elle lui fit un grand sourire avant de se lever et de partir dans la pièce où elle avait laissé son sac.<p>

Lorsqu'elle revint, un sachet plastique à a main et un sourire victorieux elle s'écria :

« Prêt à devenir philosophe ? »

_TBC..._

_C'est la débauche youhou ! vous seriez gentils de laisser des pitites reviews parce que même si je fais ça pour le plaisir de faire sortir ce que j'ai dans la tête, j'aimerai avoir quelques avis :D Marchii !_


	7. Sweet Symphony

Hello, je suis désolée d'avance pour ceux qui sont anti-substances illicites mais pour moi Parker a vécu des années et des années dans la débauche avant de revenir au Centre, elle était d'évidence (pour moi) une grosse fétarde...Si vous pensez la même chose vous serez contents, sinon... :D  
>Pensez à reviewer, ce qu'ils l'ont fait, merci merci merci merci beaucoup :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre VI :<span>**

Un petit nuage de fumée flottait dans l'appartement tandis qu'une musique relaxante se faisait entendre dans le salon. Et sur, le canapé, Jarod était avachi tandis que Parker laissait reposer sa tête sur le ventre de ce dernier. Tous deux semblaient rêvasser derrière leurs yeux rouges et leurs sourires hébétés.  
>« Tu veux que j'te dise Jarod.<br>- Vas-y, je t'écoute, dit le génie plus lentement que ce qu'il pensait.  
>- J'ai toujours rêvé de boire ou de fumer avec toi.<br>- Ah oui ?  
>- Oui, quand j'étais ado et que je faisais souvent ce genres de choses je pensais tout le temps à toi et je me disais qu'un jour je devais le faire en ta présence et avec toi.<br>- Je ne savais pas que tu fumais… Des sub…Sub… Il n'arrivait pas à dire le mot alors il se mit à rire, Parker l'accompagnant.  
>- Des choses comme ça » Continua-t-il en riant. Puis, il poussa un « Oh » et se leva rapidement. A jeune femme rouspéta, cet idiot était plutôt confortable. De toutes façons, dans son état, tout était confortable.<p>

« Je veux jouer du piano ! s'écria Jarod  
>- Désolé, j'ai pas ça dans mon sac » elle se mit à rire après sa remarque puis se leva.<br>Jarod quitta la pièce, elle le suivit en traînant et le trouva assis devant un magnifique piano à queue. Lui aussi savait jouer ? Remarque, c'était normal, pensa-t-elle, il s'est tout faire.

Lorsqu'elle entra, il lui fit un grand sourire béat avant de faire glisser ses doigts sur le clavier pour commencer un morceau. Parker s'approcha de lui afin de venir se coucher au sol non loin de l'instrument et de son ami. Elle profita du son si harmonieux qu'il produisait, se sentant voler au dessus du parquet. Comme elle aimait cet état de béatitude.  
>De son côté, Jarod appuyait sur les touches sans réfléchir et était surpris de cette aisance avec laquelle il jouait et de la beauté de ce qui sortait du piano.<p>

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se leva pour s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le banc. C'est ainsi qu'ils entamèrent un 4 mains. Tous deux bons pianistes et dans un élan de créativité absolu, ce qu'ils produisaient était merveilleux. Plus ils avançaient dans la mélodie, plus ils ne semblaient faire qu'un. Une harmonie parfaite qui emplissait l'appartement. Et dans leurs têtes c'était l'euphorie, un brouillard magique qui délie les doigts et crée de merveilleuses choses.

Jarod tourna alors la tête et observa le visage de sa compagne. Elle était tellement belle. Se sentant observée, elle fit de même et remarqua la même chose. Il était tellement beau.  
>Leurs pupilles étaient dilatées, soit à cause du THC soit à cause de l'excitation et de l'obscurité.<br>Sans prévenir, et submergés par une vague d'émotion, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. La pression de leurs mains sur le clavier, fit une cacophonie qui sonna merveilleusement bien à leurs oreilles.  
>Tous les deux pris dans un élan bestial ne parvinrent pas à se contrôler, mais à quoi bon se contrôler ?<p>

Jarod passa sa main dans l'épaisse chevelure brune de la jeune femme. Il lui sembla qu'il pouvait sentir chaque cheveu dont elle était constituée. Il ne pouvait alors plus s'empêcher de la toucher tant elle paraissait incroyable sous ses paumes. Sa peau était encore plus douce que de la soie et ses lèvres presque sucrées... Quand à elle, elle caressait la peau de son ventre la trouvant brûlante, elle descendit même sur ses fesses savourant ce premier contact.  
>Pendant quelques secondes, les lèvres de Jarod quittèrent la peau de la jeune femme pour pouvoir la forcer à se lever, il poussa par la suite le banc d'un coup de pied et empoigna ses cuisses le tout avec des gestes saccadés. Il la fit s'asseoir sur le piano alors qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour de lui pour le rapprocher d' la pénombre, elle parvint à enlever le t-shirt de Jarod qui apprécia sentir ses mains partout sur son torse et son dos. Ce geste excita encore plus Jarod qui s'empressa d'enlever le t-shirt de Parker pour pouvoir sentir sa peau nue contre la sienne. Leurs deux peaux étaient brûlantes mais lorsqu'elles se touchèrent, ils frissonnèrent en même temps.<br>Le reste de leurs vêtements rejoignirent le sol sans bruit et ils se retrouvèrent complètement nue, collés l'un à l'autre.

C'était une bataille qui commençait, une étreinte des plus sauvages et des plus langoureuses dans laquelle les deux êtres prenaient part sans retenue. Ils se griffèrent, se mordirent, sans jamais retenir aucun cri que ce soit de plaisir ou de douleur. De plus, leur état d'ivresse encore présent et les précédents joints rendaient leurs peaux plus sensibles et amplifiait toutes sensations, toutes caresses.  
>Ce moment magique dura et dura tant ils avaient soif l'un de l'autre.<br>Ils se sentaient vivre, ils se sentaient mieux que jamais alors qu'ensemble ils atteignaient la plénitude.  
>Jamais, ils n'avaient connu une telle harmonie, quelque chose d'aussi fort, d'aussi vrai.<p>

Ce soir là, ils n'étaient pas philosophes, ils étaient poètes.

_TBC... Review :D_


	8. Comme Judas

**Chapitre VII :**

Sentant le soleil sur son visage, Jarod ouvrit lentement les yeux. Son cœur se serra lorsque sa première vision fut les yeux grands ouverts et si magnifiques de Parker qui venait à peine de se réveiller aussi. Il profita de ce moment pour pouvoir encore une fois l'observer et se rendre compte qu'elle semblait encore plus belle maintenant. Comment était-ce possible ?  
>Comme gênée de cette observation, elle baissa les yeux et il se mit à sourire. Doucement, il s'approcha alors d'elle pour lui déposer un léger baiser sur le front. De son côté, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire se sentant soudainement comme une adolescente. <em>Idiote<em>, pensa-t-elle.  
>Après cela, Jarod se leva et enfila son jeans qui traînait non loin de là. Il sortit de son champ de vision la laissant seule, au sol, près du piano. Elle se décida à se lever quelques minutes plus tard et lorsqu'elle le fit elle sentit sa tête tourner.<br>« Eh merde… » murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle se rappelait de la bouteille de champagne de la veille. Elle pouvait boire de la vodka comme un vrai polonais mais le champagne…

Parker ramassa le drap au sol et l'enroula autour de son corps nu pour aller s'asseoir sur le piano noir en face de la baie vitrée. Des brides de leur nuit se bousculaient dans sa tête et la faisaient tantôt frissonner, tantôt minutes plus tard, Jarod apparut sur le pas de la porte les cheveux encore en bataille, tenant un plateau. Dans la semi obscurité, elle avait pu toucher ce corps mais ne l'avait pas vraiment vu. Cet idiot était plutôt…sexy !  
>Elle essaya de retenir son sourire mais voyant que c'était impossible, elle se tourna vers la fenêtre pour ne pas qu'il voit son visage. Jarod fut surpris de ce geste et son esprit tordu se mit en marche… Il s'imagina alors qu'elle avait fait cela parce qu'elle s'apprêtait à le repousser, qu'elle allait lui lancer un réplique cinglante, lui dire qu'elle avait changé d'avis, que tout cela faisait parti d'un plan machiavélique pour le ramener au Centre que…<p>

« Bon, tu viens, j'ai faim moi. » une phrase et un regard et tous ses doutes disparaissaient. Il s'approcha alors du piano sans pouvoir retenir son sourire, l'air timide. Le pire, était qu'elle trouvait cette attitude terriblement mignonne. Depuis quand trouvait-elle quelqu'un ''mignon'' ?  
>« Café » proposa-t-il alors qu'il tenait un mug dans sa main. Elle hocha la tête et fit exprès de lui frôler les doigts lorsqu'elle prit la tasse dans sa prit lui aussi une tasse et ils restèrent tous deux côte à côte. Puis, Parker, après un long et silencieux moment d'hésitation, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Jarod. Dans le reflet, sur la vitre, elle le vit sourire.<br>« Idiot » murmura-t-elle.  
>Il prit une gorgée de café pour pouvoir faire disparaître le léger brouillard dans son esprit et se concentrer sur autre chose que la jeune femme très proche de lui.<br>« Hum…Parker… Je…je suis désolé. bafouilla soudainement Jarod.  
>- De quoi ? lui de manda l'intéressée avec un regard interloquée.<br>- Ton cou… »

Elle mit un moment avant de comprendre qu'il parlait de la marque violacée dans son cou. Lorsqu'elle comprit, elle se mit à rire d'abord puis elle se rappela de ce moment où il avait enfoui son nez au creux de son épaule laissant courir son souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Puis, il avait posé ses lèvres d'abord doucement puis, lorsque prise de spasmes, elle avait planté ses ongles dans son dos, il lui avait répondu en devenant plus ''violent'' au niveau de sa jugulaire.« Parker, Parker, appela Jarod alors que cette dernière semblait rêvasser. Je vais commencer à faire un peu de rangements, commence à rassembler tes affaires »

Elle hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce, Jarod sur ses talons. La jeune femme s'arrêta quelques instant devant la table basse sur laquelle on pouvait voir les traces de leur soirée. Elle remarqua que le sachet plastique préalablement rempli d'herbe était à présent vide. Parker souffla connaissant la qualité de ce qu'ils avaient consommés.

Jarod l'observait du coin de l'œil alors qu'il préparait l'appartement pour les nettoyeurs essayant de masquer totalement la présence de Parler. Il aimait la voir ramasser ses vêtements là où il les avait jetés. Le spectacle était d'autant plus amusant car elle était toujours dans son drap et qu'elle peinait à avancer avec. Un rire lui échappa alors qu'elle se débattait dans l'étole blanche et qu'elle marmonna quelque chose comme « Gueule de bois de merde ».  
>Parler leva la tête en direction de Jarod qui regarda rapidement ses pieds.<br>« Fous-toi de moi…Si tu n'avais pas éparpillé mes vêtements de partout, je ne serais pas dans cette situation. »  
>Il dut vraiment se faire violence pour ne pas éclater une nouvelle fois de rire et l'énerver encore plus.<p>

oOo

Jarod sortit rapidement de la pièce où elle se trouvait pour se diriger là où il avait laissé le lecteur de DSA ainsi que son sac. Il sortit de ce dernier son ordinateur pour y vérifier ses mails mais n'y trouva rien de nouveau. Avant de le ranger, il se rappela qu'il devait joindre Sydney pour lui assurer que tout allait bien…A l'initial, cet appel était prévu pour la veille mais bon, la soirée avait été plutôt agitée.  
>Après avoir mis de l'ordre dans son sac et l'avoir fermé, il composa le numéro de Sydney.<br>« Sydney à l'appareil, entendit Jarod à l'autre bout de la ligne.  
>- Sydney, c'est moi.<br>- Jarod ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton que le génie ne parvint pas à identifier.  
>- Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir appelé hier, les choses étaient…Particulières…Enfin, comment ont-ils réagit au départ de Parker ? Parce qu'elle s'est faite poursuivre pendant… »<br>Mais, il comprit rapidement que Sydney ne l'écoutait pas vraiment.  
>« Sydney, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »<br>Jarod n'entendit pas la voix de Sydney immédiatement mais seulement après quelques bruits de pas.  
>« Jarod, je me suis isolé, apparemment Lyle s'est mis en route il y a un peu moins d'une heure avec quelques nettoyeurs, ils ont réussi à vous localiser. Je dois te quitter »<br>Sans plus attendre, Jarod partit en courant pour pouvoir prévenir Parker.

Il la trouva une fois dans le salon mais pas seule… En effet, Lyle se tenait non loin d'elle avec deux de ses nettoyeurs. Eh merde…Pensa Jarod. Et quelques secondes plus tard tout était fini…  
>« Aller, Ratboy, tu vas enfin rentrer à la maison ! » s'exclama Parker en pointant son 9mn dans sa direction.<br>Il ouvrit la bouche pour pouvoir répliquer quelque chose mais rien ne sortit. Elle était là, de retour, cette Reine des Glaces au regard impitoyable qui le regardait avec une sorte de dédain. Elle avait été une très, très bonne actrice. Ca lui fendait le cœur.  
>Et à ses côté Lyle, qui souriait, de toutes ses dents.<br>« Mon dieu, j'ai vraiment pensé que tu changeais de côté cette fois…Il n'est pas le seul à s'être fait avoir ! lança-t-il surpris.  
>- J'ai toujours un coup d'avance, tu le sais très bien. Lui répondit Parker, fière d'elle. Willie, enfilez-lui les menottes. »<br>Ce dernier s'exécuta en résistant au génie qui se débattait avec vigueur.

« Au fond tu es comme eux, j'ai été idiot de penser que tu pouvais être un peu plus humaine. Tu me…dégoûtes Parker, retournes à ceux qui t'ont fait souffrir, qui t'ont fait du mal. »  
>Parker changea immédiatement d'expression et se força à retenir ses larmes. Voyant que son frère l'observait, elle renfila son masque si dur pour cacher sa déstabilisation.<br>Elle s'avança en sa direction et posa le canon de son arme sur sa poitrine.  
>« Ecartez-vous ! » ordonna-t-elle aux deux nettoyeurs qui tenaient Jarod puis, elle approcha son bouche de son oreille :<br>« Tu me déçois » lui glissa-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Lyle qui venait de prendre la parole.  
>« Maintenant il faudrait rentrer à la maison Jarod. Dit-il avec un grand sourire.<br>- Pardon ? C'est moi qui le ramène ! J'ai monté ça de toutes pièces, tu ne penses quand même pas que je vais te laisser fanfaronner avec MA prise ? C'est ta tête qu'on va couper. »

Elle fit une pause pour se mettre derrière Jarod et placer son arme dans son dos.  
>« Avance Ratboy, tu vas enfin pouvoir retrouver ta cage et tes joujoux. »<br>La tête base il s'exécuta.  
>« Willie, prend son sac et suis moi.<br>- Attends ! s'écria Lyle, Je vais le faire moi.  
>- Tu fais un pas de plus et je fais exploser ta cervelle. »<p>

Lyle ne bougea pas, ce qui surprit Parker, mais elle ne le montra pas. Le cannibale lança un regard à Willie pour lui dire de faire ce qu'elle disait. Le nettoyeur, un fois le sac en main suivit Parker et Jarod en direction de l'ascenseur.  
>Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la cabine, Lyle et ses deux autres larbins les observèrent méfiant.<br>Il eut envie de bondirent lorsque sa sœur lui fit un de ses sourires carnassiers pour le narguer. Mais, lorsque les portes se fermèrent, l'homme sans pouce se précipita dans la cage d'escalier.

_TBC... Une p'tite review serait sympatoch' même si je mets du temps à poster :( Pleease je veux savoir ce que vous en pensez_


End file.
